paper_mario_roleplayers_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Doctrine
Category:Arc 1 Super Mario Doctrine is hauled as one of the non-main RPs that hosts during the early day. It is mainly hosted by SuperMarioRP during the early afternoon, and is hauled as one of the more story-based RPs of the group. It's inspired by many sources of roleplays and contains many characters through it's course. The roleplay is assembled by ''arcs, ''where the roleplay would have different arcs and different openings for each different arc. The arcs are composed of parts throughout them, leaving them significantly long and filled in with the story. Each part at least takes an hour or two. Story The story goes as this, whereas unknowingly, Mario and Bowser possess a reincarnation they had no idea about over the course of their rivalry. Being born as these two reincarnations, of Mario, Blue and Bowser, Red are targeted by an elite group composed of seven deadly members who believe that if they accomplished on getting this power, they will have the ability to outsource this uncontrollable power by themselves. Throughout the first saga, Mario and his friends had to put a stop to the doctrine known as Furious Seven, once in for all, but it wasn't as easy as it may seemed. Sun-Bon's Royalty Arc During the beginning of the story, Mario had heard an interruption in the Mushroom Kingdom's Toad Town. It was a Furious Seven member, known as Volgoro. They hadn't known of his incredible skills nor the group known as the Furious Seven, and soon, gained Mario and his friends attention. They had fought, but Volgoro seemed to have been a powerful analyzer throughout that whole entire battle. They couldn't beat him, however, with one tip from him, he warned them about the doctrine that was out specifically to capture Mario, however, was buying Mario only a little time... for an upcoming event soon to come. Thus, Mario was soon called by Professor Elvin. Gadd, which Mario soon arrived into his small domain to be warned about this new doctrine named the Furious Seven. Mario was set out onto the journey to find an immediate source of mass vegetation flowing throughout a nearby kingdom named Yoko Kingdom, which was warned and sourced throughout E.Gadd's special device. Soonafter, Mario arrived seeing a young Dayzee civilian in the outskirts of Yoko Kingdom's roads being attacked by a few guards. He was beaten and bruised by them, which only brought concern to the plumber and his friends. His name was Tary. Which soon became a valuable guaranteed helper towards Mario. Tary had bought the plumber and his company towards somewhere else to discuss them with the upcoming ordeal that had been happening to Yoko Kingdom. He bought them to meet a small family he had been living with for the years, both Patricia and Tulip. Mario had learned that a new leader was placed overhead of the previous leader, Yokorin, who had been Patricia's father. Many rumors had been spread by the new leader, Sun-Bon, who had been regarded as an absolute cruel leader. The whole castle he had stayed in was covered by a solar-powered barrier, being a difficulty to getting to him at that point. Soonafter, Mario had discovered this man had been working under a doctrine member, Utopia, who had been responsible of mass vegetation. Soonafter, during a small walk, Mario was attacked by a couple of minions during the walk, which had been large stone golems whom had been working under Sun-Bon and tasked to assassinate Mario. They had resisted, taking out most of the stone golems out with the overpowering force, however, a right-hand man of Sun-Bon. He had attacked the heroes, however, Tulip had arrived in the fray, revealing her power of wielding the Petal Blades on her hands! She had fought the right-hand man, whom had been a large praying mantis-like creature who had followed under Sun-Bon's orders unconditionally. Tulip revealed her loyalty towards Mario for being a hero and following under his feet, like she had done with her grandfather, Yokorin. She fought against Crysallis, losing the battle with a defeat through a piercing through her chest, however, her pendant began shining, giving her immediate power to defeat Crysallis! Mario and the rest had been shocked through her power and distinctive near sacrifice she had done, but it was all done for a purpose... to sacrifice herself under the will of her grandfather to activate the power of the pendant in her hands as a wish to him. Soonafter, Tulip realized her powers of the pendant, her decision was to use it for something else... she decided trying to use it against the barrier near the castle. It was revealed that it did work. The whole entire barrier was absorbed by the powerful pendant she held. Soon giving off the next attack towards Sun-Bon. Mario and his friends soon went to attack and defeat Sun-Bon in an attempt to save Yoko Kingdom! Mario and his friends had discovered how powerful his powers were, wielding devices specifically under the use of solar power, making him significantly powerful and able to make severe injuries to the group. However, they withstood, being able to harm Sun-Bon. He soon revealed that both Yokorin and his wife, Laura, were kept prisoner as a result on seeing their kingdom turned into Utopia's kingdom. Yokorin was soon seen under Tulip's eyes, which made her furious. She suddenly took out her petal blades, splitting them into four blades, using a special technique. Petal Style : Re-emergence! She destroyed Sun-Bon's equipment from behind, allowing the group to rack off a quick defeat amongst Sun-Bon. Utopia had been watching the whole entire battle, soon noticing the prowess of 'The Great Blue' and decided on reporting Sun-Bon's loss towards the doctrine leader. Mario and his friends had secured and defeated Sun-Bon, being restored back to it's original kingdom as it was all soon well. Tulip had decided on going alongside with Mario to become his follower, which Yokorin completely agreed on. Yokorin was appointed the next leader, leaving off Patricia, Tary, Laura, and Tulip very happy and in hopes for the future. Thus, Mario decided to head back, seeing as the mass vegetation started to dull down, saving Yoko Kingdom once in for all!